Delta Zakuro
Delta Zakuro, 'also known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He is ranked as one of the GT 3 (Global Top 3), and currently fights with his Beyblade, Venom/Erase Diabolos Vanguard Bullet. Appearance Delta is a tall boy with pale skin, red eyes, and half-smooth/half shaggy sea-green hair with long bangs over the left side of his face. His attire includes a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black buttonless vest, long grey pants, black shoes, a red jacket with a pink interior, dark-red borders and cuffs, and a cerulean belt around the waist band. Personality Delta is shown to have a calm and reserved demeanor, much like Shu and Fubuki. However he also seems to be detached when he just walks off when Valt shows him Dante's evolved Grand Dragon. Delta is a dedicated Blader who takes his training very seriously. He's also rather dismissive and tends to not smile much, however during his resonance with his bey, he seems to smirk if defeating(cosuming) or witnessing a powerful bey. Delta is also able to resonate with his Bey, just like Valt, Phi, Aiger, Hyde, Free, and Dante. After obtaining Diabolos, he develops a desire for battling stronger opponents and become aggressive. Despite being known for his calmness, he is easily irritated and can be quite hostile towards anyone who touches his Bey, displayed when Dante picked up Diabolos to check its unique features and Delta simply snatched it out of his hands. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Salamander S4 0 Unite: Delta's primary Bey in ''Beyblade Burst Rise'''' before obtaining Venom Diabolos. * Venom Diabolos Vanguard Bullet: Delta's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise with the right-spinning Venom Layer Base. * Erase Diabolos Vanguard Bullet: Delta's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise with the left-spinning Erase Layer Base. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux: * Dual Phantom: Diabolos releases the mini-Beyblade from its Bullet driver. * Bullet Attack: The mini-bey from the Bullet driver attacks the opponent weakening them for Diabolos to finish them off. * Bullet Cannon: Diabolos hits the mini bey to give a big boost of speed and power for it to deliver massive damage. * Shining Shoot: Diabolos falls on the flat part of the Bullet driver and uses the stadium slope to gain speed for a powerful attack. * Shining Cross: When Diabolos' mini-Beyblade circles around the opponent, Diabolos takes the center. The mini bey knocks the opponent into Diabolos to create a powerful chain attack while closing in, then finishes the opponent off with a powerful pincer attack. * Bullet Impact Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Time to Get Serious! Ace Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura!]] (flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Serious Vs. Tricks!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Drum vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Flash! Shining Cross!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Battle in The Sky!]] (flashback) * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Spin! Battle! Win!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - A Challenge to Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Delta and Dante were students of Valt Aoi at BC Sol. In Episode 2 of Beyblade Burst Rise, it was shown that while Dante considers Delta his friend, Delta does not and even called him a nuisance. The first episode also showed Delta questioning why Valt chose Dante to battle against his new Slash Valkyrie instead of him, hinting that he may be jealous of Dante. Diabolos The spirit inside Diabolos often demands that Delta battle opponents in order to consume the “Bey”s light”. Quotes * "The sky only needs one star." * "Consume him!" Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Poster.jpg|Delta in The Burst Rise Poster Burst GT Poster Characters.png Beyblade Burst Rise Dante and Delta Poster.jpg Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 10.10.33.png jzy.PNG Delta and Diabolos.PNG|I need more. 619EB203-0F29-464D-A311-518C55F163E5.jpeg|Delta and Dante Koryu (who is excited to see him). Delta 2.PNG Beyblade-Gachi-Episode-16.jpg 65096323_915350302146093_3675693119910648642_n (1).jpg|Valt and Delta f27b57f7d8d0eb3d9a5733814357fbf5.jpg c8ab1cfe31a8d3b5d7586f975c6629bd.jpg Delta Akane.PNG Trivia * His overall appearance is similar to that of Shu Kurenai. * His Japanese surname, "Akane" means "deep red". Likewise, his English surname means "pomegranate", which is also a shade of red. * He is the second Burst character after Phi to be named after a letter in the Greek alphabet (Δ). * Delta is the second left-handed character in Beyblade Burst Rise, the first being Fumiya Kindo. * Delta is one of seven Bladers in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher; the others being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, Phi, and Dante Koryu. If one counts the Sword and Digital Sword Launchers as ripcord launchers, that would make Delta the eighth Blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander Shakadera. * Delta is the fifth character to have a dual-spinning Beyblade, though Delta has a Layer Base for each spin direction. * Delta is so far the only member of the GT 3 to use Hyper-Flux. ** He is also the only member of the GT 3 to not have a numbered Forge Disc nor a Disc Frame. * He could be considered a foil to Dante: Dante is extroverted and makes friends easily while Delta is more reserved doesn't seem to like to be around anyone, Dante is very cheerful and high spirited and Delta is more negative and dispassionate in contrast, they both use ripcord launchers but Delta is left-handed and Dante is right-handed, and while Dante's Dragon encourages him to battle, Delta's Diabolos demands battles (in order to consume the Bey's Light). * It took Delta 2001 tries to perfect his launch, as revealed in a flashback of episode 16 of ''Rise. * He has a habit of talking to his bey, much like Valt, Lui, Phi, Aiger and Dante. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Third Generation Category:GT 3 Category:BC Sol